


Stranded

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toews and Kesler are stranded in the middle of nowhere on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

Stuck in the middle of Nowheresville.

On Christmas Eve.

With Kesler.

Who he had just punched.

Jonathan's holiday was off to a roaring start.

"Fuck," Kesler stared at him from where he was sprawled on the floor of the coffee shop, blood streaming down his face. "Didn't think you'd actually do that?"

"Do I need to call the cops?" The waitress asked from behind the counter.

"No it's fine. I probably deserved that. Could I get some paper towel or something though?" Kesler sighed.

"Oh you definitely deserved it," Jonathan said reaching down and helping Kesler off the floor. He took the paper towels that the waitress offered him. "Let's go clean you up."

"I can do it myself," Kesler bristled at the offer of help and disappeared into the bathroom.

Johnny sighed and sat down at one of the tables, just as his phone rang.

It was Pat of course.

"Hey," Johnny answered.

"Find a room yet?" Pat knew all about his night so far. He was disappointed but understood.

They had been on a flight to Buffalo, Johnny not knowing or caring why Kesler had been there when a winter storm had forced them to land. Leaving them stuck together.

"Yeah, went to find some supper and I ended up punching Kesler in the coffee shop." Johnny sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

Patrick laughed sounding far to delighted by this fact. "He probably deserved it."

"He did, but I still shouldn't have punched him." Johnny said.

"Johnny. It's Kesler, you don't need to feel bad about this." Patrick sighed. "But you do don't you?"

The hesitation on the end of the line told Patrick everything he needed to know.

"Well why don't you buy him a piece of pie or something?" Patrick suggested.

Patrick laughed at the sceptical silence that echoed over the line. "I know you think it'll kill you to apologize but you're just going to have to deal with it tough guy. Hey I've got to go," he said as his doorbell rang. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Patrick, wait..." Johnny protested but Patrick was gone.

Johnny scowled at nothing in particular.

He looked around the coffee shop, his gave finally landing on the pie in the dessert case.

He stared at the pie.

The pie sat there innocently.

Johnny sighed and got up to order a piece of pie.

Kesler came back soon after, sliding into the booth across from Johnny. He cocked his head at the pie sitting in front of him. "Why is there pie?"

"Because I bought it for you," Johnny said.

Kesler pushed the plate away from him, "I hate pie,"

Johnny had had enough. He slammed his hands down on the table startling Kesler. "You know what, I was trying to make peace here! But I'm done now!"

He jerked up out of the booth and without another word and stormed out of the coffee shop into the storm.

                                                        ****************************

Ryan stared in shock as Toews stormed away from him. He had expected him to fight back after all he had been baiting him since they had discovered that they were sitting next to each other on the flight.

After he had punched him the last thing Ryan had expected was pie. He didn't really hate pie.

He phone rang all of a sudden, startling Ryan.

Looking at the screen he saw the name Kane on it, raising an eyebrow at his phone. "Kane?"

"Did he buy you pie?"

"What?" Ryan was confused. "Did you tell him to do that?"

"Did it work?" Kane asked. "For some unknown he feels sorry about punching you. So I told him to buy you pie."

Kesler groaned.

"What did you do?" Kane demanded.

"I have to go Kane. I have to go find your...Toews," Ryan sighed.

"Kesler!" Kane didn't sound happy.

"I'll call you later," Ryan hung up the phone and headed out of the coffee shop.

The first place he went was back to the hotel but of course Toews wasn't there.

Ryan frowned at the empty room, wondering where in the storm Toews had gotten to and how much trouble he would be in if he lost him. He looked around the empty room, he could wait and see if he came back but something was nagging at him and he headed back downstairs.

The receptionist smiled at him as he approached the desk. "Good evening,"

"Hi," Ryan smiled. "I seem to have misplaced my," he grimaced slightly. "Friend. Do you have any idea where someone would go if they were looking to get out of town?"

"Well nothing's really open but have you tried the train station?"

"There's a train station?" Ryan said. "Could I get directions to there?"

                                                             ***************************

The melody of Silent Night was playing softly through Ryan's head as he walked along the silent sidewalk, snow falling softly around him.

The storm seemed like it had lessened a bit and Ryan had a brief moment of hope that maybe they'd be able to fly out tomorrow morning.

And then he thought that if he didn't find Toews he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

He continued along hopefully the right way when an elaborately lit train station popped into view. He continued towards the building feeling relived as he spotted the figure sitting outside the building.

Suddenly from somewhere close, bells began ring.

Ryan glanced down at his watch and found that it was indeed after midnight.

It was Christmas.

"Hey," he said as he reached Toews, who was sitting on the cold bench staring at the empty tracks, his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Go away," Toews muttered.

Ryan couldn't help himself as he said, "And let you freeze to death out here? I don't need the entirety of Canada after my head."

Toews just gave him a displeased look from the corner of his eye.

"Listen...I'm sorry. I don't actually hate pie," Ryan said.

Toews barked out a laughed, startled by the odd apology.

"Figured. After all who hates pie?"

"When's the next train?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think for a while," Toews admitted.

"How about we call a truce?" Ryan asked. "It is Christmas after all."

Toews looked over at him.

"Come on if the Allies and the Axises can do I'm sure we can pull it off right?" Ryan tried.

Toews sighed. "Fine, but just for Christmas."

"Agreed," Ryan said, sticking out his hand.

Toews shook it.

"Now how about we head back to that diner, it said it was open all night, and I'll buy you a piece of pie." Toews laughed at him but got to his feet and the two of them headed for the diner, friends for the night.


End file.
